1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hutches of the type which are used in combination with chests or dressers, and particularly chests or dressers which include multi-level upper surfaces.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Chests and dressers are well known furniture items that are typically used for storing articles of apparel. They typically include several drawers which are slidably mounted to a cabinet. The tops of such dressers are flat.
Another type of chest, sometimes referred to as a combo unit, is constructed somewhat differently. Such pieces of furniture include a first section constructed substantially the same as a chest of drawers. In other words, a plurality of slidable drawers, one located over the other, are positioned within a cabinet having a substantially flat top portion. They further include a second section adjoining the first section in a side-by-side manner. The second section includes one or more compartments which may be accessed by drawers and/or hinged doors. In a combo unit, one of the sections is taller than the other, and accordingly has a higher top surface than the other section. One of the sections is also typically wider than the other. The wider section, which is usually the first section, is ordinarily the one with the lower top surface.
In order to increase the storage capacity of a chest, dresser or combo unit, hutches have been designed to rest on the top surface or surfaces thereof. Such hutches are generally comprised of cabinets having shelves. Drawers and doors are generally not provided.
While providing greater storage capacity, conventional hutches do not offer a great deal of flexibility. This is due to the fact that the shelves can only be positioned in fixed positions, or in selected positions which may not be ideal for the user.
In the field of juvenile furniture, the ability to modify furniture as an infant grows is a highly desirable feature. Cribs, for example, are sometimes convertible into youth beds. When combo units are purchased as part of a juvenile furniture set, the top surface of the chest portion of the unit is frequently used to support a changing pad. As the infant grows, such use of the chest portion is discontinued. If a hutch is mounted to the combo unit, it may interfere with the ability to mount a changing pad or to change an infant on the top surface of the chest portion. If it does not interfere with such use, it is unlikely to provide the storage capacity which may be desired once the infant has matured to the point at which the changing pad is no longer used.